


Decisions

by knitekat



Series: Fallout [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick realises he can't trust Stephen any more and only one of them can stay at the ARC... and then he walks in on Lester and Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick sighed heavily as he entered his office and collapsed in the chair behind the desk. The anomaly had almost ended in disaster, only the quick thinking and even quicker reflexes of Stephen had... Oh God, why did he have to think about Stephen? 

In the excitement and danger of the creature incursion, everything had seemed... normal. As if nothing had changed in his and Stephen's relationship and they had behaved towards each other as if it was the old days, back in the first months of their involvement in the anomaly project.

 

But afterwards, once the creature had been returned home and the anomaly had winked out of existence, the atmosphere had changed in a heartbeat from congenial to fragile. Stephen had made a perfectly innocuous comment... and everything had come back to Nick. The memory of when it had all gone so horribly wrong. When the world had changed forever and when he had discovered that Stephen and Helen had been having an affair. 

 

He had stalked off and driven back to the ARC, leaving Stephen to catch a ride with one of the others. The image of that moment, when what he had always believed had been shattered into a thousand pieces, was on his mind the entire trip back. 

 

So now, Nick sat in his office and brooded. He couldn't get past the fact that Stephen, a man he had trusted and confided in for years, had lied to him. Nick sighed heavily as he acknowledged that it wasn't working. No matter how many times he told himself and Stephen that it was forgotten, he just couldn't forget. How could he? He had considered Stephen his friend as well as his assistant. The man he had drunk with and spilled his soul to in those dark days after Helen's disappearance. The friend who had kept Nick going when all he had wanted to do was curl up and die. Nick shook his head, how could Stephen have done that to him? How could he have lied to him all these years? How the hell could anyone expect him to trust Stephen again?

 

Nick knew he couldn't and that this farce just couldn't go on. The trust between them was shattered and Nick had no idea how to repair it. He didn't even know if he wanted to. 

 

Nick's chair scraped on the floor as he abruptly stood up. He needed to talk to Lester about Stephen's position at the ARC.

***

Nick's eyes almost bulged from their sockets. He closed them and shook his head. His imagination was going wild... but that wasn't a more comforting thought, so he opened his eyes again. The view hadn't changed. 

 

Lester was sprawled face-down over his desk, his trousers and boxers around his ankles. Stephen's hands were gripping Lester's hips and he was... Oh God, he was fucking Lester!

 

A rather controlled voice shocked Nick from his stupor. “Professor, close your mouth and close the door on your way out, as well.” 

 

Nick shuddered as Lester gave a low, needy moan of porn-film quality. He found himself frozen to the spot, almost mesmerised by the sight of Lester being reduced to mewing and writhing as he begged for more. Nick swallowed as that image went straight to his groin and his trousers grew uncomfortably tight. 

 

Nick still hadn't moved when the two panting men collapsed across the desk, even though he was blushing at having been a voyeur, at having watched them... and at his own reaction.

 

Lester managed to twist his head around and raised an imperious eyebrow. Nick was surprised that the man was capable of projecting being in charge, even though Stephen was nuzzling at his neck and was still buried to the hilt inside him. The man's slow drawl drew Nick's attention back to the matter at hand. “Enjoy the show, Professor?”

 

Nick's blush intensified and he finally fled the room, with the soft sound of Stephen's chuckle in his ears.

***

Nick bolted for his office and slammed the door before he collapsed into his chair and rested his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes as he sought to scrub the image from his mind and groaned as his erection throbbed in need. Well, that answered the question of whether Stephen would remain at the ARC. There was no way that Lester would fire Stephen now. No way in hell. 

 

The thought of what he had to do succeeded in distracting Nick from his unwanted reaction. He had no other real choice left now. With a shaky sigh, he opened a new document on his computer and stared at the blank screen. His fingers paused over the keyboard as he stared blankly, he didn't want to do this, but what else could he do?

 

A firm knock on his office door had Nick looking up at Lester. He blushed as his cock gave a traitorous twitch and quickly looked back down at his still-blank document. 

 

“Cutter...”

 

Nick cut him off. “Don't worry, Lester, I won't tell anyone.”

 

Lester's voice was soft as he asked, “Oh? Have I done something wrong?” 

 

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head. “I didn't mean it like that.” He continued, his voice flat, “You'll have my resignation within the hour.”

 

“Ah. I see. Something happens you're not prepared for and you just run away.”

 

Nick surged to his feet, his face angry. “You bastard.”

 

“That's better.” Lester smiled and then sighed as he added, “I didn't come here to fight.”

 

“You didn't?” Nick snorted in disbelief as he turned away. “Doesn't matter, I'm resigning, remember.”

 

“You bloody mule-headed fool.” Lester shook his head. “Haven't you ever done something you bitterly regretted?”

 

_Helen_. Nick narrowed his eyes and then grounded out, “Stephen sent you, didn't he?”

 

“No. He's as big a fool as you are.” Lester gave a bitter laugh at Nick's stunned expression. “What? You think that just because we're buggering each other that I can't see his faults?”

 

The image of Lester and Stephen together, moving and gasping as they... Nick swallowed hard and looked down as he attempted to regain his composure once more.

 

“I see. You watched Stephen fucking me and now you're judging us... judging me.” Lester shook his head sadly and then sighed. “I tried.” He looked up at Nick before adding, “Well, fuck you, Nick Cutter.” Lester turned towards the door.

 

_Yes, please_ Nick froze at that thought. He actually wanted that? He swallowed as he realised that he really did. Nick could only watch Lester walk towards his door until he finally managed to shake off his shock and called out, “Wait!” When Lester turned back to him with a quirked eyebrow, Nick swiftly added, “I'm not.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I... it was a shock. I didn't realise...”

 

“You really are bloody thick. What, you think gays have a big, flashing neon sign above their heads saying 'I fuck other men'?”

 

Nick sighed and slowly sank into his chair. “I...” He shook his head helplessly. 

 

Lester sighed. “Sorry, Nick. I did say I wasn't here to fight.” 

 

Nick looked up at Lester as his curiosity overcame his embarrassment. “Why did you come here?” When Lester didn't immediately answer, Nick tilted his head to one side, “You left...” His voice trailed off as he remembered precisely who Lester had left and in what state he had last seen them. Nick closed his eyes as he tried to get his wayward emotions under control and almost jumped when Lester finally spoke. 

 

“Talk to Stephen.”

 

Nick's embarrassment suddenly turned to fury as he surged to his feet and into Lester's face. “Why? Why would I want to talk to that liar?”

 

“Bloody hell, Cutter,” Lester snarled back. “You've never lied to someone? Never made a mistake you regret with every breath you take?”

 

Nick blinked. Did Stephen regret it? Was that why he had stayed with him? “Does he?”

 

“Ask Stephen. Just give him a chance to explain. To... I don't know. Just don't throw your friendship away for a stupid mistake he made over 10 years ago.” Lester paused before he continued, “Your friendship is worth more than that. Stephen...” He sighed again. “Stephen doesn't want to lose that friendship, Nick. Do you? Do you want Helen to win? To drive a wedge between you and laugh about it? Well, do you?”

 

“I...” Nick shook his head. “How can I, Lester?”

 

Lester ran a hand through his hair. “Bloody hell, you really are bad at relationships, aren't you?” He sighed softly. “Slowly, Nick. Rebuild your trust and friendship one step at a time. If you value those years of friendship at all. Your choice.” He turned and moved towards the door.

 

“Lester?” Nick called out, his voice stopping Lester just at the threshold. “I'll think about it.” Lester just nodded as he strolled out, leaving Nick to sit alone and think about his options. Could he stay at the ARC and work with Stephen. _Fuck that, can I stay now I've seen Stephen and Lester..._ He groaned softly as his cock gave another definite twitch of interest. _Bloody hell_.


End file.
